This invention relates to a holder for carrying cups, such as cups of soft drinks or other portable beverages as are served at fast food outlets. Present beverage cup carriers often require a considerable amount of heavy caliper paperboard, which often must be specially treated to resist the effects of moisture. This moisture may be due to spillage or may be due to the inherent moisture content of a cold or hot beverage cup. Further, such holders require a considerable amount of rigidity.
This art is aware of cup carrier or holder constructions employing paperboard which are provided with apertures and are used to hold or carry cups. However, no one of these constructions is entirely suitable as regards cost of manufacture, rigidity, and ease of carrying.